On verge : Gaurdian
by Sage Of Six Path
Summary: This Fic contains story of guy who becomes friend with naruto and did something great..  I hope so..  any ways Its not complete and I wish that before I die I will get some motivation to complete this Story..  and yah 'good-day'    Mac


Hi Friends! This is my first fic. So before you start reading my very first story I should warn you, here it goes.

Warnings:

My English sucks, so please mention all mistakes I do cause it will help me with improving my English thing.

Please do inform me al l my mistake…

I love all of you fanfiction guys and girls, support me….

Now coming to story part, I don't own naruto but I do own some characters, I love Tenten and Hinata, if it comes to fight for them then you will find Neji and Naruto dead… Muhaha…

* * *

><p>"Yipee…" shouted loudly a blue eyed blonde irritating almost everyone.<p>

"You knucklehead, what are you shouting for? " A wild guy asked with his doggy whinnying with him in unison.

"It's our last day of academy" shouted that boy again.

"whats up with that creep" asked pink haired girl to her blond girlfriend "I think he had lost his mind, that's all". Every student was also disgracing that boy.

At exactly that moment a chunnin with book his hand entered, " Silence class, if you pass this exam then your life as a konha ninja will start, I wish you all luck and todays exam will began in 20 minutes so be prepared for that.

Some showed excitement, some were scared and some were still disgracing the blonde.

Everyone passed except blonde. He was sitting quietly, too sad. One guy with light blue haired went to comfort him and he was smiling.

Next morning on newspaper of konoha "Traitor Mizuka tries to steal the great scroll of konoha and tried to handover to some outsider but was cached and stopped by Chunnnin Iruka and his student".

* * *

><p>Next day everyone was present in academy talking about team making process and guessing who can be on their team.<p>

Iruka was happy to see all of them taking another step to Ninja life.

"Now it's time for announcing team, every team will consist of Four member plus their leader" declared iruka.

Many were happy to find good partner in team.

When it was turn of team seven, only three members were choosen naruto, sakura and sasuke. "Sensei, you haven't told one more guys name in our team" sakura pointed out.

"Ah, its sai, he will join you from tomorrow onwards your team leader will tell you more about it"

"Now turn of Team 15, Mukul, Diksha, Sumit and Hinata"

After that one by one many jounin came and taken their tem. Only 7 gennin were left.

They were getting too bore. "H, it's been nearly 3 hours last jounin had came and had taken his team" Blonde with blue eyes make the situation even worse than before.

He picked duster and stuck it on top of the gate.

Sasuke thought that instead of wasting time he can improve his kunai throw and started throwing chalk on specific circle made on blackboard.

Sumit was so bore that he throwed skin of banana on floor.

Mukul was playing with football and trying to learn new moves.

Sakura was adoring pink flower out of class window.

Ater wating for long time naruto was just going to remove duster a man wit hmask enters in class, firstly duster fell on his head. "I can't believe it, he is a jounin and still fell for that trick" thought hinata.

"Ah, my first impression is soooo…"

He mistakenly stepped on that banana skin and started sliding. One of the chalks from sasuke tucked in his nose, mukul'a football hilted him on his head and black jonin colloid with sakura.

Anime style sweet dropping from gennin's and they heard a laugh from a girl who enterd in class "Kakshi you really made a good impression on this bunch of gennin"

"We are sorry sensei" Hinata apologies to kakshi.

"Am fine" grunted kakshi.

Sakura was near tears (I'm not going to cry before sasuke).

* * *

><p>Month Passed:<p>

"Awww…." Groan Blue haired boy running his hand over his back.

"Are you kiddin' me, not that dream again bigbro" chucked blue haired girl while trying hard not to laugh.

"Not again, how many times had he fallen from his bed in last 3weeks Apporva?" Violet haired girl with beautiful white eyes like pearl belonging to Hyuga Clan asked Blue haired girl as she enter room.

"This is 18th time Mukul had fallen from his bed this month"

"Awww….Hey, it was the same dream, I was saying that we will become the great guardians and when I started to walk that stinking stone came in my way and ah this bump on my head, it hurts" Mukul Grunted.

"Common Mukul we are going to late today is our Chunnin Exam, others are waiting" hearing this Apoorva pointed towards clock hanging on the wall "You are not going to make it in time bro; Exams will start in 15 Minutes"

Hearing 15 Minutes make Blue haired boy get ready in Flash and he was ready to leave and suddenly heard her sister's voice "I am going to tell mom that you haven't eaten your breakfast"

"You will not, Am getting late...See you later sis…!"

"Tai du.. Tai du.. Tai du.." A police siren, startled hinta " Oh, its vishiii, he scared me again", Mukul run to catch his parrot vish and his mom came holding his ears "Skipping your breakfast is not good for health, not finish it off and then go for your Exams. Hello Hinata, Best of luck for your exams..."

"Thanks Rekha san"

Mukul was cursing vish under his breath and he finished of all his breakfast in a gulp and before another siren start he was half way to Sumit's house with hinata.

( Sumit teammate of Mukul, belongs to varnac clan)"Well, well, well, here is our Great Mukul again late, I am going to kill you, you shithead, only 10 minutes left..." sumit was stopped by hinata "Let's hurry to diksha". (Diksha also teammate of Mukul, kurunai's distant relative. Diksha was ready and all four headed towards the examination hall. As they were near examination hall Diksha spotted Matsumari(Suna nin) and signaled Mukul and Hinata about it.

"So, sumit are you ready for exams?" Mukul tried to get attention of sumit.

"Yeah, I am why you are asking me now dumb head?" Sumit was bit shocked.

"Just wanted to see your reaction that's all! " Commented Mukul

Sumit like everyday unexpectedly nodded his head and watched Matsu!

"What the…" Diksha Grunted

"He spotted Matsu, oh no…" said while moving her hand on her mouth.

Sumit was stucked to his place and he doesn't care what's happening around him.

"Lover Boy, you okay?" Mukul said while waving his hand in front of sumit's face.

No reaction.

"Not again!"

Matsu spotted them; she said "Sumit is acting weird again! Don't he? Okay I will meet you guys in exam hall see yah"

And she vanished in thin air.

Mukul tried to make sumit came back to world again but seeing he was dissolve in his own world Diksha punched Sumit and there was big bump on his head Anime style.

Anime tears "why you did that for, it hurts you bit…" before he can complete another bump

There was a big notice on Entrance "Exam delay One hour: Sorry for inconvenience"

"And you were saying something sumit" mukul pointed.

"You dumbass, firstly you came late and now you mock me..." Sumit started chasing Mukul.

"They are not going to stop, okay I gotta handover this medicine to Choji, will meet you in the exam hall, see yea" Hinata pointed out to Diksha

"Yeah, see yeah, say hello to kiba" Diksha said while her cheeks were pink.

"Sure after all you lo… I mean like kiba" before diksha can say anything to her hinata was out of her sight..

And just at that moment there sensei kanchan Madam puffed out of nowhere with kakashi. Anime style sweet dropping.

Diksha blushing and Sumit chasing Mukul in circle and just then crow passed above their head.

In Kanchan Madams Mind:'Oh no no no no..' she thought: 'not on Kakshi'

He saw poop coming over his head and tried to avoid it and jumped out of its way just to stick his foot in cows dunk..." Not again" and just feeling the sensation of something like poodle getting under his foot he jumped back to his original position and their poop landed gracefully on his shirt.

"Oh, kakshi, you okay" kanchan madam tried to comfort kakshi " Yeah, its feeling like heaven, I don't know why whenever I am near your team this feeling always get inside me, I'm leaving, meet you later, I don't want any tragedy to happen with me just before my student take this exam." Kakshi wasn't in mood.

Kanchan Madam Apologies "yeah, sorry for that and don't forget to wash it" pointing towards kakshi's leg and shirt.

Kanchan Madam asked her student "Whats up guys"

No one paid attention they were lost in their world.

One more time Madam called them but again no reaction.

Next seen, three Gennin standing with big bump on their head energetically listening to what their sensei was telling them.

"Okay it's time for you to enter in examination hall"

* * *

><p>They started walking towards their exam hall and sumit noticed Rock Lee proposing Sakura "Sakura, be my girl Friend", Sakura Blushingly said "I Cant.."<p>

Diksha noticed Kiba and stated running toward that direction and mistakenly hit sakura unknowingly and sakura was in hold of Lee and in this all process they mistakenly colloid with Neji, Neji lost his balance and strike the tight window glass.

Next seen: All are looking at this bunch of freak in anime style, Rock Lee Blushing while sakura trying to think 'what the heck just happened', Neji holding his nose and anime tears in his eyes(I am Neji Hyuga, I am not going to cry no matter what) Diksha along with Naruto, Sai and Sasuke fall on ground. Sai still giving his wonderful smile "That was good you ugly girl"

Sumit and Mukul sweat dropping.

Oh it was quickly over.

* * *

><p>Before they can reach, don't know what was going on lee's mind, he just tries to hold sakura again and tried to kiss her on cheeks. That doesn't go well because at the correct timing diksha heard Sumit saying "Matsu is mine and I can feel that you are too liking her Mukul", diksha's wrong footstepping make sakura fall with her and Lee kissing neji. Oh shit!<p>

All people on the ground were shocked; some of shino's insects were upside down. At that current moment Mukul, Sumit and Diksha vanished to meet their teammate Hinata who hadn't yet find kiba. Tenten had just entered the ground and seeing this so embarrassing seen, she loosed control and next thing Neji ad Lee in state of dead lying on the ground and shino rasing his hand in protection thinking that tenten will not shove her anger on him

And what a great entry all rookies were presents their, loud Blond, Naruto attracting all the audience of gennin.

* * *

><p>"Hey, all Rookies are here" said Pink haired girl that is sakura from sasuke, sai and Naruto teams...<p>

"I guess so" commented Ino, which take many male gennins breathe away.

"Hey sasuke, how are you? " Obviously it was Ino. To ignore her sasuke raised his hand in unknown direction and said "Coming Sumit" and went towards Sumit. All people in the room started to choke in anime style and Ino's face got whiter.

"Hey Guys, I am going to be hokage someday, you know I am going to rock in this chunnin exam" Naruto said.

Sakura punched blonde "Yeh, I know freak, but don't take your butterflies too high, many people are here with the same dream"

"So what I am the one who is going to be hokage" irritating reply from blonde was getting on many gennin's body especially one sound ninja.

"And I'm going to be even greater than Hokage" Mukul tried to broke overconfidence of this guy.

"Nothing greater than hokage" another irritating replies.

"Creator of Ninjutsu, possessing Rinnegenin was the greatest of all and I am going to surpass him" 90% of audience was staring at this blue haired boy blankly.

All competitors were getting angry of this show off by mere rookies and were getting heated!

One of the sound Ninja with Spectacles throws kunai on Naruto and there was a puff... Smoke bomb and a guy, whose presence itself scaring away shit out of all the people in the room.

"I am your Protractor, Ibiki, take your places and no fighting, you will get time to show your skills" at the ame time returning kunai to that creepy sound Ninja.

Just then three kid entered in room, Ibiki : " If you were 3 seconds late you would have find yourself hanging with rope on ceiling but I guess you are lucky" This statement again scared the shit out of shit from shit of Scared gennin.

* * *

><p>Hope you like starting, I know it's kinda same as original but it will get on different theme. And I can bet you are totally confused. Don't be, In my konoha there are 4 Man's team. And they goes like this :<p>

Sakura + Sasuke + Naruto + Sai

HInata + Mukul + Sumit + diksha

INo + SHIKHA + Chu + Kiba

Gara + temari + Matsumari + Kankuro

Neji + Tenten + Lee + Shino

Varnac clan is new clan in my konoha And if you are thinking that some…no..many facts are missing then just keep on reading cause I like to make people curious, in later chapters, if you give me a hand, I will reveal everything step by step. Hey, my exams are over my head and I need your wishes to pass them. Next Chapter Exam Began. Going to write it as soon as I get time, good score in my exam and lot of reviews from you guys. Thank you for reading, I know my grammar sucks and Have a nice day.


End file.
